


Damian's fanfictions

by RiceBullet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Family Fluff, Hilarious, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Damian discovers fanfictions and decides to write some too. However he does not assume at all his new "passion"... This will lead to some... misunderstandings...
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 217
Kudos: 436





	1. Damian discovers fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be studying, doing interviews and reading books... Lots of books. And here I am, with this idea that's been nagging me for days, so I thought, come on, why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian discovers fanfictions and decides to write some too. However he does not assume at all his new "passion"... This will lead to some... misunderstandings...

Damian felt terribly frustrated and lonely.

During his last patrol, he had made a mistake. It was a hostage situation. He hadn't waited for Batman's signal and just jumped right in.

Unfortunately, one of the victims was killed.

The young boy would never have imagined such an end to his mission.

Unsurprisingly, his father was terribly angry with him.

Since then, Damian had not left his room. He had no desire to face his father, to face Alfred, or anyone else.

He felt guilty.

Even though he didn't want to admit it.

The teenager looked at his computer, which was on his desk.

Why not? It would pass the time at least.

He didn't really know what to look for, so he just went to _YouTube_ , to see videos of animals. Then he ended up on _Pinterest_. He mostly watched pictures of animals.

Somehow Damian came across an image of Batman. It was a drawing, very detailed. The boy even felt impressed by the quality and details of the drawing. One painting called out to another.

Soon Damian discovered that there was a whole community out there having fun drawing Batman. And not only that, in fact the whole community of heroes was doing it. He even came across some very successful drawings of Robin.

Maybe he too could do one or two drawings? After all, given all the drawings that already existed, his own wouldn't make much of a difference?

Finally, he came across an image that led to another site. Under the image, there was a caption " _illustration for my fanfiction!_ ”.

A fanfiction? What was that?

Curious, Damian clicked on the link.

**Three days later**

Damian was now reading his hundredth fanfiction.

It was silly.

The couples didn't make any sense.

There were linguistic errors.

Some of the characters were completely badly written.

The stories had no sense.

It was clearly written by amateurs.

And yet...

**WHY COULDN'T HE STOP READING?!**

It was a NEED. He absolutely wanted to know the end of every story! He had almost thrown his computer out the window more than once when he realized that some stories were not finished. Worse, some stories had been abandoned!

While he was in the middle of a reading, where Red Hood had finally realized how he felt about Red Robin and was FINALLY getting ready to declare himself, someone walked into his room.

"Little D, are you there?”

Damian was startled and immediately closed his laptop and turned his attention to his bedroom door.

Standing in front of the door was none other than Richard.

Richard looked at him strangely for a few moments. Damian cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Richard?”

"Well, Alfred told me about the incident. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"I'm fine.”

"Mmmmm. In that case... Could you come to dinner with us in the dining room?”

"I'm on my way.”

"And uh...Damian... you should take a shower first.”

Damian hadn't quite understood why Richard had told him this. Finally, he didn't want to waste any more time.

"All right.”

Satisfied with his answer, Richard closed the door.

No, he didn't want to go into the dining room! He wanted to know the end of the story! There were still 3 chapters left before the end... **JUST THREE SMALL CHAPTERS!**

Damian resigned himself to get up and go into the dining room. After all, it was only a postponed moment... He could always come back to his room afterwards, couldn't he?

**Damian could not return to his room after dinner.**

Richard insisted that he patrolled with him. His father apparently had no objection. Damian was frustrated as much as possible. He wanted to know the end of this story. In addition, during dinner he had received a notification that one of the fictions he had read had been updated (yes, he had registered on the site). It was a story about a love triangle between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. These couples were stupid in his eyes, but who knows why, he wanted to know who Wonder Woman was going to end up with. She could only end up with Batman, couldn't she? It was the best possible choice! But on the other hand, Superman had been so... touching.

He shook his head several times. This was no time to theorize about the end of a fiction. He was on patrol.

Alas, the more the teenager tried to concentrate on what was going on around him, the more distracted he became. Damian began to wonder if this or that situation would have been different if this or that person had acted differently.

What would have happened if he had been raised by his father instead of his mother?

What if Todd had never died?

What if... Richard had become a Talon for the Owl Court?

What if Drake never became Robin after Todd died?

What if all the Robins were actually Batman's biological children, but with different mothers?

What if Richards' parents never died?

What if...

What if...

" bin ... ROBIN! "

Damian almost lost his balance. Nightwing approached him quickly.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you answer when Oracle contacted you?”

"Huh?”

This was the only coherent answer he could come up with at that time.

The teenager felt extremely stupid.

He had become so immersed in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he was on patrol.

Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Little D., I know what happened the other day was... _dramatic_... But you shouldn't let it eat you up so badly either... We all made mistakes you know..."

Damian looked at him for a moment, trying to understand what nonsense Richard was still pulling out of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, R-Nightwing.”

"Robin ... You've been locked in your room for several days, you've barely slept ... Agent A. said you've hardly touched your plate for the last three days. At dinner tonight you looked like a zombie. You didn't even send Tim away when he talked to you!"

"TT.”

Did he really do that? Damian didn't even realize it. He also didn't realize that someone had tried to talk to him during the meal.

The young boy suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. He wasn't going to tell Richard that the reason he hadn't had much sleep was because he had spent all his time reading stories online... He hadn't eaten, because he had simply forgotten to do so....

"Talk to me Robin..."

"Thank you N., I will be careful in the future.”

"Wait, that's not what I meant!”

Damian left without giving Nightwing time to reply.

The rest of the patrol continued without incident.

**Two months later.**

Damian was still in his room. He was concentrating on writing in a brand-new notebook that he had managed to buy on the sly. The teenager had already finished three different ones. Indeed, after reading so many stories about superheroes, including his family, he too wanted to write stories.

Who better than him to write them? He was a prime witness!

Damian had even bothered to illustrate them himself! After all, he knew how to draw perfectly well. This kind of illustration meant nothing to him.

He had even started to publish some of them...

So far, the feedback has been quite positive.

And that was normal... After all, he was the one who wrote them!

Someone came knocking at his door.

Damian immediately put away his notebook and took out a sketchbook instead.

"Come in.”

"Master Damian, Master Bruce wishes to speak with you. He is waiting for you in the library.”

"Undestood. You can let him know I'll be right there.”

The teenager dragged his foot to the library.

Lately, without him understanding why, everyone kept gluing him. He even found himself on patrol with Drake! Then with the other blonde whose name he couldn't even remember. Even Cain had wanted to go on patrol with him.

**What was their problem?!**

Pennyworth had even started bringing him sweet desserts while he worked in his room several times.

If his father started doing that too, the boy would get seriously upset!

Was it too much to ask to leave him alone? He was in the middle of an inspiration period!

Damian had done his best so that nobody would suspect anything (no, he would never admit that he loved fanfictions. **NEVER** ).

He had even been nice to Drake! While "nice" and "Drake" should not be in the same sentence.

He had spoken politely with Todd! (And had taken the opportunity to discreetly observe his clothes in detail to better draw them later, he wanted to observe him during a patrol as well... He wanted his stories to correspond most closely to the reality).

He had agreed to accompany Jon on stupid outings! (Well... It was mostly for information purposes, he wanted to know how plebeians like Jon lived...)

He had even stopped talking badly to his teachers! (He already knew the lessons), the most interesting part was to observe the other idiots in his class and imagine his father's adoptees in their place).

**What more did they want?!**


	2. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the family perceives Damian's attitude...

Contrary to what many might think. Bruce was able to feel remorse.

Lately, his remorse was focused on his youngest son, Damian.

Damian was commonly referred to as a "hard bone to gnaw on". Unfortunately, having been raised by his mother Talia, Damian was a difficult child to pin down. She had taught him the exact opposite of all his values. Talia had turned their son into a murderer. A selfish, arrogant, pretentious being...

However, this rebellious and heartless child had become a calmer teenager. He still had that arrogant, pretentious look on his face... But Damian had learned to be compassionate. He had learned to interact more naturally with others... He had learned to value other people's lives. His son hadn't killed for a long time now.

Bruce sincerely believed that he had made progress.

Unfortunately, his stubbornness had not diminished over the years.

That night, when Damian's stubbornness caused the death of one of the hostages.

He had been furious.

Had all these years of trying to instill values in him been in vain? Had he learned nothing during those years at his side?

Bruce that night had questioned all the education he had tried to give Damian. Where had he failed?

But now that two full months had passed since the incident.

Bruce bitterly regretted what he had said to Damian that night.

Maybe instead of lecturing him, he should have done something else? (But what?)

Maybe instead of depriving him of patrol for a while... there was another solution less... disturbing for Damian?

Or maybe he should have considered his son's feelings... and not his own...?

After that famous incident. Damian was never the same again.

Bruce should have realized this... He was supposed to be the best detective on the planet, and he couldn't predict the emotional reaction of a 14-year-old.

He didn't realize it right away. At first, he just thought Damian was losing his temper, as usual. That's why he chose not to listen to Alfred's concerns. It wasn't until Dick came to visit them and saw Damian again for the first time in the four days following the incident, that he realized his mistake.

Damian was pale. He had huge dark under-eye circles. His hair was usually flawless and was completely messed up. And most importantly, he had a completely absent look in his eyes. Dick tried to talk to him several times, but the boy didn't respond.

It was as if his body was present, but his mind was completely elsewhere.

Eventually, he tried to talk to him too, but nothing helped. Damian didn't listen to them at all.

Dick had insisted on spending some time alone with him. Bruce thought it might not be a bad idea. When they returned, Damian immediately left to change without looking at him and locked himself back in his room.

He turned to Dick and waited for an answer.

"I guess it didn't go well.”

"He didn't tell me anything. Seriously B., I've never seen him like this before. He was totally unfocused throughout the entire patrol. He almost fell down a couple of times... I think he really blames himself.”

"I see...”

The days that followed were no better.

Damian was constantly locked up. He hardly spoke with anyone. The only ones who still had his attention were his animals. The dark circles appearing on his face did not seem to diminish. He ate very little... and more often in his room than in the dining room.

He realized that things were really bad one night...

"You don't want to go on patrol?”

Bruce could feel the look of Dick and Tim behind his back.

"No, I don't want to. I'd rather stay at the Manor tonight.”

"Little D.?! Why don't you want to patrol?! You love patrolling! Are you in any pain? Do you want us to call Alfred?”

"Stop this nonsense, Grayson. I'd just like to... _finish my homework_. Either way, you and Drake are more than qualified to patrol without me.”

Damian left the room immediately afterwards.

"I dreamt or Damian just said that I was competent?”

"Not now Tim! Don't you realize?! It's even worse than I thought!”

"Mmmm. I feel like I missed something.”

"A few weeks ago now, there was a hostage situation and..."

"Ah... I heard about it, one of the hostages was killed.”

"And since then... Dami has become like that!”

"What? Nice? Indeed, it is the end of the world... "

"Tim!”

Bruce had remained silent throughout the exchange. However, he shared his elder's concern. Damian's behavior was not normal.

And it only got worse day by day.

"Robin, today you'll be teaming up with Red Robin".

Bruce was expecting to hear protests from his youngest son... And yet....

"All Right.”

Later, after Robin and Red Robin returned from their patrol.

"Okay... I don't know what's going on but do something.”

"Tim? Did something happen?”

"He was nice."

" Excuse me? "

"Damian... He was nice. He didn't complain once, he did everything I told him... He even offered me a coffee! He didn't even react when I tried to insult him! He just said "I guess you're right"... I've never been so scared in my whole life! Bruce, do something, apologize, talk to him, I don't know, but do something! I'm not sure I can stand this version of Demon Spawn for long.”

Teaming him up with Spoiler and then Orphan didn't change anything... The girls were both confused.

Orphan said his mind was elsewhere all along their patrol. That he had followed her orders, but that "his heart was not in it". And that he was sincerely happy to return to the Manor...

Alfred had tried to give him suggestions.

"You should just talk to him, sir.”

"To tell him what, Alfred? He doesn't even listen to Dick, so I... Besides, I'm probably responsible for his condition... "

"I think sir that you underestimate your importance in the eyes of Master Damian. And that you underestimate at the same time the importance of communication between a father and his son. »

Bruce thought that maybe he needed a change of heart. Maybe Damian would talk to someone outside the family?

It was Jon's turn to try his luck.

Like Tim, he returned terrified of the experience.

"He was nice... He agreed to play all the games at the carnival... He even smiled to take a picture! I... I want my best friend back!”

Bruce even went so far as to ask Jason to talk to Damian. Although puzzled, Jason agreed to try his luck.

"Bruce. What did you do to that kid?”

"Why this question?”

"You must have done something to him. Nobody changes personality like that overnight, without a good reason.”

“What happened?”

"He asked me a lot of questions about me! What were my favorite authors, my favorite book, my favorite food... He even asked me if we could go for an ice cream together. He and I. Seriously, what the fuck did you do again Bruce?!”

“…”

Then again, Tim returned to Bruce completely pale.

"Bruce... Maybe we should call a therapist... Or go see Leslie... "

"Why? You don't feel well?”

"Not for me, for Damian. He... he asked me if we could go to some coffeehouse, _together_..."

“…”

Then a Dick almost in tears came back to him as well.

"Bruce... I-we have to do something about Dami..."

"What do you mean?”

"He offered to see _all the Disney movies_... all together..."

“…”

Then finally... Duke also arrived.

"I don't understand you guys... Wasn't that what you wanted?”

"What do you mean by that?”

"You wanted him to pay more attention to others, to listen to orders, to be nicer to everyone, to respect his elders... yada, yada... So why are you all sulking? He became _the Damian **you** wanted_, didn't he?”

A silence crossed the room.

Bruce had just had a revelation.

He hadn't even considered the possibility.

With this new information in mind, Damian's behavior suddenly made much more sense.

Bruce sighed.

It was high time he had a real conversation with his son.

That's how he ended up in the library.

"Damian.”

"Father.”


	3. Just... Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's family understands him less and less.  
> Damian came to a few conclusions about himself.

Damian was particularly irritated by the situation. He was stuck at a scene in his fiction.

It was a love story between Superman and Catwoman! Superman had fallen in love with Catwoman, alas, he knew that Batman had a relationship with the feline woman. He felt guilty about his feelings. Catwoman, on the other hand, loved Batman, but was developing feelings for Superman.

What was the problem? He had already rewritten several times the scene where Superman and Catwoman confessed their feelings... But Damian felt that it didn't sound romantic enough ...

His biggest problem was that he had never fallen in love with anyone... So, he didn't know how to describe the feeling... So, he started reading several romantic stories, but it didn't really help him. The fanfictions helped him to have a global idea of the question, but that was it. And then, he didn't know at all how Superman acted when he had feelings for someone... Damian just knew that the man had a working reproductive system, since he had a son... It didn't help Damian to know how he could be romantic!

"Damian!"

“Huh? What?”

"Son... Did you hear a word?"

"Forgive me father, I have... a lot of thoughts going through my mind right now. Can you repeat what you said?"

"Damian... I'm worried about you. Everybody, including me, has realized that you are not yourself anymore. Is there something... something troubling you right now?"

Damian had no idea what his father was talking about. He had acted normally. The only thing that had been bothering him lately was this love declaration thing. However, he certainly couldn't talk to his father about it.

"Damian?"

Maybe if he asked his father, he could describe him better? Maybe he would have to rewrite the whole story from the beginning?

"Father... did you... have feelings for my mother?"

“........ What? ........"

"Mother drugged you to conceive me. You definitely have feelings for this thieving woman. Isn't it... complicated for you to see me every day when you didn't want me?"

“........................”

Damian just wanted to know how his father felt about this particular situation. After all, Superman is Batman's best friend, how would the Dark Knight of Gotham feel about the betrayal of his best friend and the woman he loved?

And then, depending on his father's response, maybe he could also write down Superman's feelings! After all, he hadn't chosen how he felt about the thief, it was something he couldn't control.

"Damian... I.... Son, I have never regretted taking you in with me. The circumstances surrounding your birth are... complicated. But that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. I'm sorry if my actions led you to believe that I... Son, I care about you."

"Hm."

His father stood up and hugged him.

Damian found his father's reaction very interesting. To the teenager, if his father had been able to love him despite the fact that the circumstances of his birth were unpleasant, then it meant that he was probably able to forgive his best friend!

He was beginning to get a clearer picture of his story. It was perfect!

This conversation with his father had not been in vain after all.

**_[His fanfiction about the "Batman/Superman/Catwoman" love triangle became his most widely read fic on the site]._ **

-XxxX-

Dick was pleased to realize that tonight Damian seemed to be in a good mood. Alfred had told him that Bruce had had a one-on-one with him. From what he understood, Damian was convinced that his father did not love him.

Sometimes the vigilante would forget the circumstances of Damian's birth. His little brother suffered from great insecurity and abandonment issues. Bruce really needed to be more careful about what he said to the boy.

Damian was a much more sensitive child than he was willing to admit.

"Nightwing, can I ask you for a few moments?"

"Sure."

"This is... _delicate_."

Dick was probably hallucinating, but he could swear Damian was blushing.

"Is... is everything all right?"

"Yes. I just... wanted to know if you could tell me about your... _experiences_."

"My experiences? Experiences of what?"

"With... your _conquests_..."

Dick's eyes widened.

Oh my God, Dick's eyes got bigger. That day had _finally_ arrived!

**DAMIAN FINALLY HAD HIS FIRST CRUSH!**

Dick did his best not to show his enthusiasm, but right then, he just wanted to hug his little brother and ask ALL the details!

But he had to resist the temptation, otherwise Damian would never speak to him again. He felt so proud to be the one Damian was asking for advice! It was so adorable and Cute!

He was going to do his best to advise his little brother!

**_[Damian was just writing a fanfiction between Nightwing and Batgirl.]_ **

-XxxX-

"Todd, what do you think about Drake?"

"What the hell does it matter to you, Demon Spawn?"

"It's just... he's... a little... _special_?"

The kid's blushing.

Jason's brain had a huge short circuit at that very moment.

_Ooooh.... OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH..........._

Jason suddenly felt his heart miss a beat.

Damian... had feelings for TIM?!

Okay... well... he didn't see it coming at all! To Jason, it didn't really make sense. But then, the brat's mother had gone so far as to drug Bruce to have a kid with him, so maybe it shouldn't be surprising that the brat tried to kill his crush, once or twice?

Well... they weren't blood related. But then again, Tim was technically still _his brother_.

Jason didn't know whether to break the kid's heart right away, or give him a piece of advice or two?

He could take the opportunity to annoy his replacement! On the other hand... He wasn't sure he wanted to play with the kid's feelings. Tim was probably his first crush... (Even if Jason would have bet on Dick or even Jon for that matter...)

Jason suddenly became aware of his "big brother" status.

He decided he didn't like the responsibility at all!

**_[Damian was just a huge fan of Red Hood x Red Robin and was writing a fanfic about the two vigilantes]._ **

-XxxX-

Tim has been staring at Damian for quite a while now.

He wanted to talk to his little brother, but on the other hand, he wondered if it was his role to have... that kind of conversation with him.

A few days ago, Tim had found a set of Damian's notebooks. The notebooks had fallen out of Damian's bag, which had been misplaced on the floor, and which Tim had accidentally stepped on. (He was rarely awake in the morning).

What he saw troubled him.

Each notebook was filled with _sensual_... drawings...

_Okay... The kid draws porn..._

The vigilant young man felt his eyes become exorbitant when he recognized his best friend drawing in the notebook!

Tim had to admit that he never saw it coming. He was already surprised to learn that his little brother was capable of taking an interest in another living being. But... KON?! Seriously, though? Jon, he would have understood, but why Kon?!

Tim's curiosity pushed him to look at the other drawings in the notebook. He found drawings about Jason, Dick... Cass, Barbara, Steph....

When Tim recognized a Superman drawing... he suddenly closed the notebook.

NOPE.

He didn't want to know what kind of fantasy his little brother had about Superman.

**_[Tim had just found Damian's fanart commission book. Damian was developing a very juicy business selling fan art on online]_ **

-XxxX-

Barbara was facing contrary feelings.

A week ago, Steph had introduced her to a site where there was a lot of fanfiction about Batman. Apparently this site was a huge hit among young heroes. A lot of people knew about this site and loved to go on it to make fun of the existing couples in the different fictions.

There was one author in particular that Steph had highly recommended, telling Barbara that she was her favorite Batman fanfiction author.

She was a certain " _Bat-Lover_ ".

And boy, was that person talented!

She had now read all the fanfictions written by this girl, and she was absolutely not disappointed. Steph was right, the stories were all very engaging.

On the other hand... these stories were all... almost... realistic.

Barbara was very surprised when she learned of the existence of a story between Nightwing and Batgirl. And the more she read, the more she realized that this person was describing her reactions a little too realistically. What Batgirl said in this story, she could have actually said in real life.

It was... _disturbing_.

Then she found out that _Bat-Lover_ had a blog, where you could go shopping. Barbara then looked curiously at the site and was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the drawings. There really were drawings of all the current heroes, both from the Justice League and other independent heroes.

Her curiosity was stronger, and she decided to order a poster of Batgirl.

A few days later, she received her package.

It was beautiful!

This was exactly what worried Barbara. The poster was **_too_** perfect. The details of her costume were striking... Even the color of her eyes was perfect, but people were usually wrong because no one had ever really seen her face.

As a precaution, she tried to find out who this _Bat-Lover_ was. But she found nothing at all.

Barbara thought it was getting personal, and that she was going to find out who was behind this pseudonym!

She finally discovered that she wasn't the only one who wanted to know who _Bat-Lover_ was. Tim was also researching, after members of his team introduced him to the "Red Hood x Red Robin" fanfiction. Not to mention the fanarts, which were TOO detailed for his taste.

Time passed, and Barbara was still at a loss. Tim wasn't any more successful.

It was at this point that Batman decided to search for the identity of " _Bat-Lover_ " with them. He had discovered the fanfictions because Catwoman, who had stumbled upon the Batman/Catwoman/Superman fanfiction, found it hilarious. Batman, on the other hand, was very worried. This person knew who they were. There was no other explanation. The descriptions were far too close to reality to be a mere coincidence.

They were going to find out who that person was, and more importantly, decide if it was a good person or a bad person. Whether or not this _Bat-Lover_ was a danger to them.

-XxxX-

Far from all this commotion, a certain Damian had just updated his latest fanfiction: "Red lovers".

It was a fanfiction about Red Hood and Red Robin (these two inspired him a lot, he himself didn't really know why). It was a secret agent story. They both worked for opposite governments, they were enemies, but together they were going to discover a conspiracy that could well destroy the world. They were going to have to put their differences aside to solve the problem, together...

Damian drank his tea, and let a small smile take place on his face.

His stories were becoming more and more successful, he now had commissions every day.

Damian felt really proud.

In the end, maybe he didn't need to follow in his father's footsteps to create an identity for himself?

Maybe he could start making up his own story? Maybe he had a future career as a writer to try?

One thing for sure, Damian loved being Robin, but lately, what he really liked... What really pleased him was all the positive feedback he was getting from his stories. All the compliments he received from his clients, who had ordered a poster or just a drawing.

His work was recognized. And it was something that he had done by himself, without the help of anyone, and most importantly, without having to take anyone's place.

He was tired of always having to play a role, always having to constantly monitor his actions, always having to be on his guard. Just... never being able to be himself, but always being what others expected of him.

Writing freed him from all that. When he wrote, he felt so serene, as if all the constraints of his normal life no longer mattered.

When he drew, he felt free to let his imagination blossom. Just free to do whatever he wanted.

Maybe... it was time for him to take the next step?

Maybe it was time to let go of his nightlife to focus a little more on himself?

**Maybe it was time to _just_ be Damian?**


	4. UH?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he hadn't gotten addicted to writing at all, and had absolutely no urgent need to write down the stories he had in his head. He wasn't looking for an excuse to start writing fanfics again. 
> 
> What?  
> Addicted?  
> HIM?  
> NEVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas♥

Damian was really irritated, even though he tried to hide it as best he could.

Now his whole family had discovered the account he had created for himself on the fanfiction site. The result? Everyone was trying to find out his identity! This frustrated him to no end, but he decided to stop posting online.

No way his family would ever find out his secret.

So he had worked hard to finish all his current fiction in less than a week.

Then he stopped posting.

The problem? He had ideas all the time! He had a lot of theory in his mind, a lot of script in his head...

And he couldn't write anything anymore because of those idiots who served as his family!!!!

Damian was so constantly in his own world... That one day on patrol, he made a mistake. He was with Jon and the two were patrolling together.

A robbery was taking place and Jon was the one who stopped them, while Damian watched the scene from a distance, as Robin. Jon came back to him annoyed that he wouldn't help apprehend the thieves, even though they were supposed to be working as a team. Damian didn't listen to him at all instead... he got... out of his head.

“Have you ever wondered why people commit crimes when they know they're going to get caught? What if... there was a kind... a spirit in the universe that drove people to commit crimes? The more people commit crimes, the more powerful the spirit is. And then on the other side, there was another spirit, which would make people be in harmony... They would be... the scales of the universe!”

“….. Huh?....”

“And then, let's imagine that heroes are actually chosen by the spirit of good, while criminals are inspired by the spirit of evil... The problem is that for the balance to be effectively maintained, there is a guardian. When the guardian realizes that the scales are tilting too much to one side or the other, he takes it upon himself to create creatures that will force both sides to unite to confront it. Or... He creates individuals who are neither good nor bad. Like... anti-heroes. Then... One day, the spirit of good and the spirit of evil decide they want to separate, and see which side is stronger. And conspire together to get rid of the Guardian. Their plan fails again and again. The problem is that their actions have consequences... And parallel universes begin to form to compensate for their failure. That's how the multiverse would be born...”

Jon's anger seemed to have completely disappeared. He looked at him for a moment, visibly pensive.

“I... had never thought about it.”

Without even really realizing it, Damian began to say aloud this scenario that he had been thinking about for quite a while. Strangely enough, Jon listened attentively. At the end of his story, when he looked up at his friend, Damian realized that Jon had sat down next to him.

“What happened next?”

“What next?”

“The story can't end like that!”

“It is not finished.”

“So what's the end?”

Damian looked at him and a sarcastic smile appeared on his face.

“Hmm. Who knows…”

“Seriously?! You can't tell a story like that without giving the ending!”

Damian's smile grew stronger. He had missed that kind of reaction. That was what amused him most when he was writing stories, and his readers would ask him what was next or complain that he had cut the chapter at such an important time. He had a certain sadistic pleasure in doing so. The frustration of his readers gave him indescribable satisfaction.

The patrol ended, with Jon harassing him to get the end of the story.

This gave him an idea.

He couldn't write on the internet anymore... But he could always write other stories and show them to Jon. It wasn't his usual audience... It wouldn't be fanfiction anymore, but at least it would have the merit of calming his brain. (Seriously, he had reached a stage where sometimes he would have sleepless nights because he had an idea and couldn't stop thinking about it... all night long... it was frustrating).

Damian spent several days writing his story in a notebook. Then he gave it to Jon. He didn't expect much. He just needed to clear his mind of all his ideas.

He wasn't ready for what was going to happen next.

Jon loved the story so much that he began to nag him to get the rest of it. As Damian had already finished three notebooks... He gave him the second notebook, so that the hybrid would leave him alone.

One evening, while on patrol with Red Hood (his father insisted that he spend time with all his brothers... He was seriously starting to overload. He needed solitude, damn it!). Supergirl flew in and landed in front of him.

“YOU! You are Robin, right?”

Damian looked at her strangely. He nodded nevertheless. Red Hood approached them cautiously. It seems that he had taken the time to report the presence of the Kryptonian in Gotham.

To his surprise, Supergirl took out the first notebook he had given Jon and put it in front of him.

“I want the next one!”

Damian stared at the notebook, then stared at Supergirl... shocked.

Why did Jon give this notebook to Supergirl? Was it a Kryptonian thing to make demands on people like that?!

“Okay... Kara if I'm not mistaken? Why don't you start by stepping away from the kid, and explain what you mean by ‘next’?”

The speaker was Red Hood.

“The story! I want to know the rest! Who created the guardian?! Why don't Tia and Neos' plans ever work?! What's going to happen to the Dark Universe?! WHO'S _BIG ALL_?! I want to know! I can't sleep, I can't concentrate! This story is driving me crazy! I NEED to know what happens next!”

Red Hood, be quiet. He turned his attention to Damian, who was doing his best not to laugh. It was funny, Jon had asked him almost the same questions...

“I gave Jon the follow-up three days ago. I guess he must still have my notebook.”

“Hmm. I see... Jon huh. Thank you.”

Just as she was about to take off. She turned to Damian.

“Kid, you should become a writer... you've got talent.”

Then she left, giving him back the first notebook.

Damian watched the Kryptonian woman walk away, pensive.

“Robin?”

He turned his attention back to Red Hood.

“Can I see the notebook?”

Robin shrugged and handed the notebook to Red Hood. It wasn't as if he had a secret to hide in this story...

He shouldn't have.

Red Hood spent the rest of the night reading the notebook... during their patrol (well, it was a 300-page notebook...). At the end, when he got to the cave. Red Hood held him back.

“Kid... Tell me you have a copy of the next part.”

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“I want it.”

“………”

All right.

He had no memory of casting any spell on that notebook. Why did everyone who read it become obsessed with the story?

Damian went to get the copy of the notebook that he had in his room and gave it to Todd, without giving it any further thought.

Two days later. It was Drake's turn to ask for the rest. How did he get his hands on the first notebook? Damian had no idea. He directed him to Todd.

The next day, it was Grayson's turn. He gave him the same answer.

The same day, his father told him that Red Robin, Red Hood and Nightwing were no longer allowed to patrol... Apparently, they tried to kill each other for _something_... Typical.

Then... Cain came to see him, with his notebook in one hand, asking for the next part. Damian told her that the last one to get the next part was Todd and that he hadn't given it back yet. She left upset.

And so, all week long, heroes began to come to Gotham to get the rest of the notebook. Damian began to wonder why so many people had access to that first notebook...

What was wrong with all of them?!

Finally, the strangest day for Damian was when his father asked to read the story. So he gave him the notebook, nervously. He wasn't sure he was ready to be criticized by his own father.

Maybe he had time to isolate himself in Alaska?

Once again, Damian was surprised.

His father loved his story.

His father, Bruce Wayne, loved his story. (Of course, he could only love it, Damian was the one who wrote it).

It gave him back his confidence. Maybe... he had to start writing his stories again? He had so many ideas... He would just have to take a few more precautions.

No, he hadn't gotten addicted to writing at all, and had absolutely no urgent need to write down the stories he had in his head. He wasn't looking for an excuse to start writing fanfics again.

What?

Addicted?

HIM?

 **NEVER**.

-XxxX-

Jon was extremely frustrated. His favorite fanfiction author of the moment hadn't posted anything for several months! He loved Bat-Lover fanfictions so much... He would sometimes spend hours with his mother (Yes, his mother was also a fan) trying to figure out what would happen next.

He could also talk with Kara, even Kon was reading Bat-Lover's fanfictions (especially because he was a big fan of “Red Robin x Red Hood” and he had exploded laughing with the " _Love Tribulation_ " fic that was the one with “Superman x Catwoman x Batman”).

To make matters worse, his best friend, Damian, was behaving extremely strangely. He was more and more worried about him. Damian was a shadow of his former self. He was constantly upside down, extremely quiet (more than usual). Dick had told him a little about his behavior in the Manor and about the famous "accident" that had "changed" Damian.

Jon was sincerely not sure about this statement. He knew Damian. This kind of accident was just "mistakes in the road" for him. It was even strange that he respected his father's prohibition not to go out. Damian didn't let himself be dominated by anyone. There was something fishy going on.

Then a recent event made him question absolutely everything he knew about Damian.

Damian was actually super good at writing (and telling) stories!

He had started writing a story called " _Breaking the Chains_ " (a story about the balance of the universe... With gods, guardians...). Jon had become addicted to this story. He didn't have his favorite fanfiction author anymore, but he had found Damian. So, everything was fine. Now he was discussing with his parents about the rest of the story, developing theories with Kara and Kon. He had even talked to some of his friends, who read the story and have been pestering him ever since for the rest of the story.

Then... One evening, everything changed.

He had gone to Gotham, because Damian was supposed to give him the first chapter of season 2 of " _Breaking the Chains_ ", and he still hadn't done it. He had been waiting for a week, and everyone was starting to nag him for the next chapter as well. When he arrived, he was greeted by the family butler.

“Master Jon... Providence has sent you.”

“Uh?”

“Master Damian has locked himself in his room for two weeks and refuses to come out... He refuses to talk to anyone. I'm not even sure he's eating properly.”

Jon blinked several times. He wasn't aware that Damian wasn't well. The other boy answered his text messages as usual.

“Y-You want me to try to talk to him?”

“Thank you my boy, you are doing us a great service.”

Jon then went to Damian's room. On the way, he met Mr. Wayne. The poor man had very visible dark circles under his eyes. When he saw him, he had exactly the same reaction as Alfred. This did not reassure the young hybrid at all.

Jon quickly found himself at the door. He knocked several times.

“Damian? Are you in there? It's Jon.”

Immediately, the bedroom door opened, and Jon was pulled inside. The door slammed behind him and was immediately locked again.

Jon stared at Damian in shock.

His friend's eyes were red and swollen. He had huge dark circles, a sign that he hadn't slept for several days. His hair was completely messed up.

It was definitely not normal.

“Damian?! Are you ok? What's going on?”

“TT.”

Damian doesn't say anything to him. He pulled him by the arm and forced him to sit on the bed.

“Jon, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer me, understood?”

Jon blinked several times, then nodded. He was really confused.

“The clone, is he in a relationship?”

“Uh? The clone? You mean, Kon?”

“TT, just answer my question.”

“Uh... No? He broke up with Cassie, I think... Why?”

“Hmmmm. Why?”

“I don't know why! They break up and get back together all the time...”

“Hm-Mmm.”

Damian was taking notes. Jon's confusion only got worse.

“Uh... Damian, what's-“

“Is Supergirl in a relationship?”

“... I don't know... I don't think so...”

“Mmmmm. *takes notes*. Are _you_ in a relationship?”

“UH?! WHAT?! NO! What's with all these questions?!”

“Mm-Hm.”

“Damian, what's going on? Why are you asking me all these weird questions?”

Damian looked up at him. He started staring at him intensely. Jon began to feel uncomfortable.

“Damian?”

“Jon. Do you know what a fanfiction is?”

“Yeah? I read a lot of them... My mother is a big fan too, she wrote a lot of them when she was younger. Why?”

Damian got up and went to his computer. He plugged in several boxes and several files on his computer. Then he signaled Jon to come closer.

Jon knew this site, it was the one with all his favorite fanfictions.

Then Jon's blood froze when he read the nickname that appeared in the top left corner of the screen.

**Bat-Lover.**

Damian was Bat-Lover.

Damian wrote fanfictions.

His best friend was his favorite fanfiction writer.

Before he could say anything, Damian put his hand over his mouth.

“From now on, you are my Beta-Reader.”

Jon's brain shorted out.

**UH?!**


	5. So much for this?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings reach their climax.

Clark and Lois were worried about their son. Since he had returned from Wayne Manor, Jon had been behaving strangely. Their son seemed to avoid talking to them. Usually Jon was very talkative, he would talk about how his day at school went, what he had been playing or talking to his friends.

Now Jon was spending a lot of time on his computer. He called Damian almost every day, he went out more often than he used to go out on patrol with Damian.

Speaking of Damian...

Both parents were very surprised when their son told them that Damian had taken up writing. Lois had read out of pure curiosity and had become a fan. The idea was interesting and definitely inspired by the adventures of the Justice League.

And seriously, she wanted to know who was this "Great All" that controlled everyone's fate... She wanted to see Tia (the good) and Neos (the evil) end up together. She wanted to know more about the strange world of the gods... About the origin of the creation of the Universal Balance. Later, Clark read the first book as well. He immediately became a fan, especially since he felt that there was a bit of Kryptonian mythology in the story.

The problem with Damian was that according to Bruce, he was acting strange after an argument with his father. At first, Clark and Lois didn't really pay attention until Jon came back to them expressing his concern for his best friend. Jon's anxiety only increased over time. He told them that Damian seemed sad all the time.

They were both sure that Jon's worry about Damian was gone.

Both parents began to seriously question this.

Clark then asked Bruce if he had any idea what had happened. His friend told him that he was no more advanced than he was, but the strange thing was that Damian seemed to be "back to his old self" after Jon had visited them last time.

Strange.

Then one night, Lois and Clark understood.

Jon had left his door ajar and was chatting with Damian by visio.

“I can't really say when these feelings started to grow in my heart. All I know is that I've been carrying these feelings around in spite of myself. And now... I don't know if I can stop cultivating them.”

“Awwwwwwwww~ Damian it’s really cute!”

“TT. Of course it is. What do you... think?”

“That it's beautiful of course!”

“Mmmm. I've written other... poems.”

“Read them to me. I want to hear them.”

“Are you sure you want to? Mmmm...I'm not sure they're really well written... I don't feel like they're really finished....”

“It's ok Damian, you wrote them, it can only be perfect~”

Damian began to read other poems.

Jon laughed, his cheeks completely red. Damian seemed just as embarrassed.

Lois and Clark exchanged a surprised look.

So that was it.

Jon's strange behavior became so much clearer.

Jon was in a relationship with Damian!

Both parents smiled. They will wait until their baby feels ready to talk to them about Him. But no matter what happened, they would support their baby. They always do.

**[Clark and Lois had just heard Damian read some ideas for a love declaration, which he is writing for his new fanfic "Heavenly Love", a love story between Red Hood and Supergirl].**

-XxxX-

Dick found a notebook that Damian had left lying around the Bat-Cave. At first, he was just going to give it back to him, but the curiosity was stronger. He opened the notebook to read what was in it. As he read it, he had unwittingly let out a little cry of joy, which caught the attention of all the other family members present at the time. Namely, Bruce, Tim and Stephanie.

He read a passage to them.

_If my heart were to be compared to a garden,_

_I would describe it as sterile and deformed._

_Day and night contemplating the sky, suffering the storms, fearing the sun._

_I can only dream for a better day, for a time that would never come._

_Then you came into my life._

_The sun I feared so much became my salvation._

_The storms no longer frightened me._

_The reason for these changes was only your presence._

_You healed my sorrows, you healed my wounds._

_I learned to smile, I learned to laugh, I learned to love._

_I can't really say when these feelings started to grow in my heart._

_All I know is that I kept these feelings alive in spite of myself._

_And now... I don't know if I can stop cultivating them._

“I never thought the Demon Spawn could be so... passionate...”

“Passionate?! You're kidding Timmy! He's super ADORABLE! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!”

“Dick... Can I look at that notebook?”

Dick handed the notebook to Bruce, then he started talking to Stephanie about Damian's poem. Tim approached Bruce to read the rest of the poems with curiosity. Bruce began to read the next poem slowly.

_Being with you is like paradise._

_I feel full of life, carefree, exhilarated, happy, complete._

_Then our eyes meet._

_I look away._

_My heart then remembers that you and I will never be two._

_Being with you is like hell._

_I burn, anguished, choked, broken, unhappy._

_I want you all to myself._

_Then I can only walk away._

_My heart reminding me again, that we will never be two._

Bruce suddenly felt very sad for his son. Who could this person be that Damian loved so much? He couldn't help but remember his relationship with Selina. Bruce didn't want his son to go down the same path...

Tim was extremely surprised. And he too felt compassionate. He had no idea who the poem was for, but reading it was heartbreaking. Every verse was written with such melancholy, a kind of despair was evident in every word. He never thought he would feel so sad for the kid.

Dick and Steph suddenly became silent.

_My heart is broken._

_My soul is torn._

_Why did you let me in like this?_

_Did you want to break me so badly?_

_My body is numb._

_My hopes are dashed._

_Why did you afflict me like this?_

_Did you want my end so badly?_

_Oh if there is a spirit up there..._

_Tell me, what did I do to deserve such a punishment?_

_Why can I never have peace?_

_If I had known that love was such an affliction._

_I would never have let my heart burn with such passion._

This time Dick and Steph had tears in their eyes.

Bruce and Tim were silent for a moment.

Finally, it was Tim who read the next poem.

_Your blue eyes are my ocean._

_Your smiles are my joy._

_Your laughter is my fuel._

_Your existence is my reason for living._

_In spite of winds and storms._

_In spite of the darkness of the night._

_Despite the wall that separates us._

_Even if I must perish._

_I will not stop waiting for you._

_A day will come when I can say these words that I cherish for you._

_I love you._

Dick and Steph were now crying.

Tim took a deep breath. (No, he wasn't touched in any way by the boy's devotion. NOT AT ALL.)

Bruce immediately moved on to the next poem.

_My days are bathed in light._

_I dream of only one thing, to fly away with you._

_To spend the rest of my days cherishing you._

_To breathe your sweet perfume._

_To hear your soft voice._

_Now I know._

_I'm only me when you're here._

That was the last poem in the notebook.

Eventually, all those present agreed to keep it a secret. After reading these poems, one could easily guess that it would be a difficult subject for Damian to talk about. A one-sided love was never easy.

It was sorrowful... Painful...

However, the curiosity was huge.

Who was this person that Damian loved so much that he wrote poems? Had he suddenly started writing because of this particular person?

The notebook was put back in the same place where it had been found. Damian came to retrieve it later, visibly relieved.

Dick had just discovered a side of his little brother that he didn't know.

He wanted to take Damian in his arms and comfort him. It was so unfair that his first love didn't pay attention to him... Even worse, what if... Everything that had happened in the last few months was due to this one and only problem?

Dick remembered the time when Damian came to him for advice. He suddenly felt so guilty... What if Damian had been rejected because of him?

That's why he had been behaving so strangely!

The poor little one was heartbroken!

Then, overnight, Damian began to spend more time with Jon. The two were of course best friends and saw each other regularly. But now it was as if they couldn't stay away from each other for too long. Damian was constantly on his phone talking with the little hybrid.

Dick caught Damian smiling more than once.

Oh my goodness.

Is... Damian's secret crush would be Jon?

Then one night, he heard THE conversation that made him completely overexcited!

Jon had come to patrol Gotham (again). He had been doing it very regularly lately. Bruce had chosen to pretend he didn't see him.

Damian seemed exasperated by something. Dick was curious, so he asked Tim to hack Damian's communication system. Tim did it without hesitation. He was always ready to annoy Damian.

“Seriously Kent, why am I staying with you again?”

“Because you love me ~”

Dick had to restrain himself so as not to utter a little cry of joy.

So, he was right! Jon was Damian's crush!

“TT. “

“Don't get upset!”

The little hybrid approached Damian. Dick couldn't see very well because of his hiding place, but from where he was, he could see the shadow of Damian and Jon and.... OH MY GOD! THEY WERE KISSING! [Jon had just gotten close to Damian to read something on Damian's phone.]

Dick whispered on his communicator.

“They're kissing! This is the best day of my life! Guys, Damian has a boyfriend!"

He only wanted to go and congratulate the young couple, but Batman rang in his ears.

“Nightwing. Stop playing the peeping Tom and leave them alone. You have a patrol to finish.”

Dick left with a light heart.

He waits patiently for his little brother to come to him with the news.

The most important thing was for Damian to be happy.

-XxxX-

Damian could sense that something was wrong.

His family was behaving strangely towards him.

His father had insisted on having THE conversation with him. It was the most embarrassing two hours of his life. And for some reason he didn't know, now he had to leave his door open when he invited Jonathan.

Richard kept wanting to take him to "perfect places for a date" and insisted that he could tell him anything. (Damian should never have asked him for advice).

Drake no longer dared to look him in the eye and seemed to run away as soon as he was present (Damian had no recollection of doing anything against Drake recently).

Todd offered him a whole box of condoms... (Damian hadn't realized what it was all about right away. It was only when he was alone in his room that he realized that Todd's gift was absolutely misplaced).

The blonde was constantly looking at him with a huge smile. (It was extremely annoying, what was her problem?).

Only Cain seemed to be normal.

As if that wasn't enough, Jonathan's parents were acting strange too. They had imposed the same rule as his father: they couldn't close the doors when they were in a room. Another strange fact was that Jonathan's parents wanted him to come and spend either Christmas or Thanksgiving with them.

Jon told him that his parents have been acting really weird lately and that they had insisted on having THE conversation with him. Like Damian, Jonathan found the conversation extremely awkward.

On the other hand, his publications were very successful. In the end, Jonathan proved to be extremely helpful as a Beta-reader, he gave him a lot of ideas. And had even helped him more than once to correct some inconsistencies.

Then one day Damian had the most bizarre and humiliating moment of his short life.

While he was with Drake because they had to join Richard and Todd for a "brother's" day. There was a hostage situation. The hostage takers went directly to him and Drake. They obviously knew who they were.

It was extremely humiliating because he had to pretend to be helpless and he hated it. One of the hostage takers grabbed him by the arm to get him away. Drake intervened, but one of the men pointed his gun at him and told him that if he moved again, Damian would be shot. Of course, both of them could easily disarm these guys and teach them a lesson, but they were supposed to be civilians.

It was at that moment that one of the three hostage takers spoke, while a second one filmed it, apparently, they were broadcasting their hostage-taking on live.

“This message is specifically for Superboy, we have your boyfriend Damian Wayne in our hands, if you are not here within 10 minutes, we will kill him.”

He heard Tim whisper "sh*t..."

Damian's brain had a short circuit.

Wait a minute.

What did that degenerate brain-dead bast*rd just say?!

That he was Superboy's boyfriend?!

As Todd would say, What the actual f*ck?!

Damian was really in shock. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, because no sound came out.

How the hell did those guys come to that conclusion?!

The third man looked at him and then smiled sarcastically.

“What's the matter, kid? Did you really think that your romance with the _boy of steel_ would go unnoticed?”

“We know for a fact that you and Superboy see each other regularly on the rooftops of WE.”

“Ah teenage love~”

The three men sneered.

All right, fine.

Damian didn't give a damn about being a civilian, there was NO WAY IN HELL that he’ll let the whole world thought he was Superboy's boyfriend. Not only was the statement wrong, but it would get him into trouble in the future.

It was all the fault of that idiot Kent who several times had been so impatient to read the rest of one of his stories that he took the risk of coming to see him in broad daylight when Damian was at WE.

Jon was just his Beta-Reader.

BETA-READER!

It was ALL!

There was no romance between them!!!!!!

“You're pathetic. I'm not in a relationship with that Kryptonian. I don't even know him.”

“There are pictures that prove otherwise, kid.”

Damian growled in frustration.

The worst part?

It was that this Hybrid idiot came to "save" him anyway !!!!!!

HE DIDN'T NEED TO BE SAVED !!!!!

Result?

Now everyone (including his family) thought he was in a relationship with Jonathan. Newspapers all over the country were talking about it. At his side, Jonathan was completely petrified.

“I'm not dating Damian” / “I'm not in a relationship with Jonathan!”

The two had just spoken at the same time. They looked at each other. Jonathan was so red that you could almost see smoke coming out of his body. From the warmth he felt in his cheeks, he must have been in the same state.

“It's all right Damian, no one is going to judge you because of your relationship with Jon...”

“Dick is right son, on the contrary, I'm glad you found someone.”

“Jon, if you are happy with Damian, then we will support you, darling. The most important thing is your happiness.”

Jonathan's parents had the same speech.

Everybody in that mansion had gone crazy.

The fatal blow came from Jonathan.

“NOOO! I'm just helping Damian to write his fanfictions, that's all!”

He had a great silence.

Lois frowned.

“Jon, what are you talking about?”

“DAMIAN IS BAT-LOVER!”

Could someone be kind enough to kill him and then burn his body? Thank you.

“Wait WHAT?! Seriously?!” [Dick]

“YOU SHIP ME WITH JASON?!” [Tim]

“I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH TIM!” [Jason]

“Damian, son, you write... fanfictions?” [Bruce]

“MY FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHOR IS DAMIAN?!” [Steph]

“Me and Selina... **_really_**?” [Clark]

Damian felt extremely humiliated by the situation.

He hated Gotham.

He hated the stupid hostage takers.

He hated his family.

He hated Jonathan.

But there was no way he was going to run away! Then Damian gave his most beautiful cynical smile. He had already lost his honor, there was no way he could lose his pride too!

“TT. And then what? What I do in my free time is my own business.”

With these words Damian left the room and went to his room.

It was not a leak! Just a tactical exit to get out of the embarrassing situation he was currently in in a dignified and honorable way.

Damian fled (sorry, made a tactical retreat) from the Manor that evening.

It took almost six months to convince him to come back on the condition that no one would ever mention the words "fanfiction" and "Bat-Lover" in front of him.

Officially, Damian no longer writes any fanfiction.

**One year later.**

Damian timidly handed a manuscript to his father. He had decided to publish one of his stories. Since everyone now knew about his secret, it was better to make the revelation useful.

He was no longer writing fanfiction on his old account, but had started writing full-time on this manuscript specifically (at least officially).

The other members of the family seemed happy to give their opinion.

And then... No one needed to know that he had now created about ten different accounts and that he was still writing fanfiction on the sly.

No one needed to know.

Him?

A fanfiction lover?

**Never.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for your lovely comments. I was extremely motivated to write this story, it's all thanks to you. 
> 
> Take care of yourself in these difficult times.


End file.
